A Shared Bond
by DemigodDreams
Summary: The knights of Camelot has captured a girl who is suspected of being a druid. Merlin, and Arthur, saves her from the Witchfinder. It turns out she is not a druid, but she does have magic. Who is she? Her and Merlin shares a bond, but of what nature? Is she a danger to Camelot, or is she harmless? Merlin is determined to find out, and so is Arthur. Let the search for answers begin.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Everything Merlin belongs to BBC. I only own the characters that have never made an appearance in the show before.**_

_****_I really needed to write something after I just saw the last episode of Series 5. Did anyone else cry? I certainly did. And on Christmas Eve too! That totally ruined my Christmas for me

* * *

_**Prologue**_

****She ran. She ran as fast as she could. But she knew she would never be able to outrun them all. The knights were too fast, too scary. She could try putting them all to sleep, but that needed lots of power, power she didn't have right now. She didn't have much time. She was running out of breath. She would have to do something fast. It would still be dangerous if she managed to get away as most of the knights have seen her face and would be able to recognise her on the spot; the hood from her green cloak had fallen when she had first taken flight. But it would be even more dangerous for her if she was captured. She would be tortured then sentenced to death.

Why did she convince her mother that she would be safe going alone? After all, Ealdor was so far away from Camelot. She couldn't even turn to the druids for help. They almost killed her on sight, though they were peaceful people. She knew they would not accept her. Not after Emrys 'turned his back' on them.

She looked around wildly, her heart thumping in her chest. Spotting a trail, she flew down it, the knights of Camelot hot on her heels. She didn't have enough magic yet to stop them. She tripped over a root and went sprawling onto the forest floor. She quickly stood up and began running again. She suddenly found herself sprawled on the ground again. She turned over onto her back, gasping for breath. Winded, she could only stare at the mace wrapped around her ankles. Gathering her wits, she reached over to try and untangle herself. She gave a small sob as the knights came upon her, gathering around her in a circle. Looking around at the knights, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her bright blue eyes flashed gold and a few of the knights flew back into trees and were knocked out. Two knights let their arrows fly from their crossbows, one arrow piercing her arm, and the other piercing her leg. She let out a scream, crying out for help, though she knew none would come.

Back in Camelot, Merlin woke up from his sleep, panting for breath. He thought he had just heard someone scream in his dreams.

* * *

There. The prologue. Have a Merry Christmas everyone, though mine would be absolutely miserable after tonight's episode.


	2. A Strange Day

_**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that have never made an appearance in the show before**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Strange Day**_

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Merlin pulled back the curtains of Arthur's chambers, letting the sun shine through and onto Arthur's face. Arthur groaned and sat up.

"Why are you here so early? You're never here this early." Arthur complained as he got out of bed.

"I just thought it was a lovely day!" Merlin replied brightly. "Your breakfast is on the table."

"_Mer_lin." Arthur said warningly as he sat down to eat.

Merlin gave him a long look before caving in.

"Your father has called for you to be at the meeting."

"What meeting? There is no meeting today."

"Oh, but there is, Sire. The King called for one today. Right now."

Arthur stared at Merlin, his food forgotten.

"Right now? Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Er, I didn't think it was important." Merlin shrugged.

Arthur stood to get changed, Merlin hurrying to help him.

"Just for this, you can clean my room, polish my armour, sharpen my sword, fix my chainmail and muck out the stables."

"Don't I do that everyday anyway?" Merlin replied, trying to hide a smile.

Arthur glared at him.

"You can go in the stocks after then."

Arthur smirked as Merlin looked less than pleased.

"Don't you want me at the meeting?"

"_No_, Merlin. You do your chores then go in the stocks. I shall tell you what the meeting was about."

With that, Arthur walked out the room, leaving Merlin standing there with annoyance on his face.

* * *

"Merlin."

Merlin groaned and rolled over.

"_Mer_lin."

Merlin sat up and looked around. Oh yes, he must have fallen asleep whilst reading his book after he had cleaned up from being in the stocks. His eyes slightly widened as he remembered that it was his magic book he had been reading. He cursed as he scrambled out of bed, looking for it. It had fallen onto the floor and he quickly pushed it under his bed before standing and meeting Arthur's disapproving glare. Merlin let out a puff of breath.

"What?"

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing."

Arthur's brows rose.

"I _swear_ it was _nothing._"

Merlin ran a hand through his hair as he looked around his room, Arthur still looking at him.

"Er... What was the meeting about?"

"Some druid girl they captured. My father has handed her over to the witchfinder."

Merlin looked at Arthur in horror. He misinterpreted Merlin's look as surprise, however.

"It'll be fine, Merlin. She will admit her crimes. The witchfinder has captured many in his time."

"Arthur, his methods are barbaric! You can't let that happen!"

"Stop being a _girl_, Merlin. Besides, what do you know about a witchfinder's methods?"

"Nothing." Merlin replied after a moment.

"That's what I thought. Did you do all your chores?"

"Yes, _Sire._" Merlin replied almost sarcastically.

Arthur looked around Merlin's chambers.

"Today has been a very strange day." he said after a while.

Merlin glanced up from making his bed.

"Why do you say that?"

"It just seems very strange. My father is acting out of the ordinary."

"How so?"

"He's so quiet. Like something is on his mind. He asked me if you had any associations with druids."

At this, Merlin looked at him, still bent over his bed. He stared at Arthur almost fearfully.

"And..." he cleared his suddenly dry throat, "what did you say?"

"I told him you couldn't have. I mean, you're with me almost every minute of everyday. Surely I would know if you have been talking to druids."

Merlin nodded, secretly relieved.

"A very strange day indeed." Merlin murmured.

* * *

"I told you, I don't have magic!"

The witchfinder looked at her spitefully.

"That's what they all say. But don't worry. They admit to it after I'm done with them."

"I _never_ admit to something that is not true."

He looked at the young girl mockingly.

"Oh, but you will." he replied maliciously.

The girl glared at the witchfinder. She was determined to not admit, to get through the torture.

"Shall we begin?"

Without waiting for an answer, the witchfinder gestured for the guards to come into the dungeon.

"Sit her onto the chair and put the cuffs on her."

Once they did so, he dismissed them. The witchfinder circled the chair holding the girl, the girl always craning her neck to keep him in sight. He then stood behind her so she could not see him. Unbeknownst to her, he picked up a bucket full of freezing cold water.

"Do you practise sorcery?" he asked.

"_No._" she answered vehemently.

He lifted the bucket of water higher and dumped the water onto her head. He listened to her initial cry of shock and her gasps in satisfaction. He studied her for a moment as she tried to regain her breath, her long, black and wavy hair plastered to her head and sticking to her face.

"I'll ask you again; do you practise sorcery?" he silently picked up another bucket.

"N-n-no." she managed to get out.

He dumped the contents of the second bucket onto her and watched as she began to shiver, her ripped cream dress soaking her to the bone.

"You wish you had your cloak now, don't you _druid?_" he spat out the last word.

"I'm not a _druid._" she gritted out.

He walked around until he was facing her. He leant both his hands on each side of the chair so he was bent to her level, their noses almost touching.

"We'll see if you haven't changed your mind once you haven't had any food."

"I promise you it won't have changed."

And with that, she spat in his face. He wiped her spit off his face before backhanding her, leaving a blooming red mark on her cheek.

"You'll pay for that." he snarled.

"Can't wait for what you have in store for me next." she replied almost cheerfully but sarcastically.

He stormed out the dungeon, leaving her sitting there, cuffed to the chair. She listened as he gave instructions to the guards outside her cell to not feed her. She leant her head back to rest against the back of the chair and stared up at the ceiling. She was still shivering from the aftershocks of the freezing water.

How was she going to get through this? She closed her eyes in despair, sending out one thought, one name.

_Emrys._

* * *

Merlin woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. At first, he had thought it was Mordred calling his name. As soon as his head cleared though, he realised it was not Mordred. For one, he did not recognise the voice that had rang in his head. Second, the voice was a bit more high pitched, more feminine. His mind came to one conclusion; the person who had called out for him is a girl.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Well, let me know!


	3. Whispers

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Merlin, and if I did, there would've been a lot of Merthur moments ;)**_

Next chapter :)

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Whispers_**

* * *

Merlin had sat up all night after that, waiting to see if she would call again. She did not. Merlin's only explanation was that she had fallen asleep. Or she didn't need his help anymore. Merlin was just dozing off when his name rang in his head again.

_Emrys._

It was that same voice. Not expecting it, he had fallen out of bed and onto the floor. He clapped a hand to his head, giving a small grunt. Gaius came through the door and looked at Merlin.

"Merlin? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Er... I was looking for something." he looked up at Gaius who had seated himself on Merlin's bed.

"Merlin, you can tell me, you know."

Merlin gave a quick smile and stood up to sit beside Gaius.

"I heard... This is going to sound crazy, but I heard a _voice_ in my head." he looked at Gaius.

"Indeed?"

"Yeah. I thought it was Mordred at first."

"But it wasn't?"

"No... This voice... Gaius, it was a girl. I don't know her. I don't recognise her voice."

"Ad what was she saying?"

"Just one word. A name. My name. Emrys."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Can you tell if she is a druid?"

Merlin shook his head and looked at his clasped hands.

"Today, Arthur says Uther asked if I had any associations with druids."

"That is grave news indeed."

Merlin gave a small laugh, "Yeah..."

Gaius clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"You better get Arthur's breakfast ready. Think no more of this."

"But what if this girl is the girl the knights captured? What if she's calling for my help?"

"Merlin, I warn you. Don't do anything stupid. Forget about this."

"But-"

"No buts, Merlin. Not unless you want to clean up my leech tank."

Merlin sighed.

"Yes Gaius."

Gaius gave a small smile and stood up.

"If she is indeed the druid girl they captured, she will pull through. Druids are strong."

Merlin simply nodded, still looking at his hands. Gaius left him there to ponder his words.

* * *

"The witchfinder has not had any success yet with the druid."

Merlin glanced up from making Arthur's bed.

"He hasn't?" he tried to hide the hope from his voice.

Arthur scrutinised him, making Merlin go back to making his bed.

"Yeah, he hasn't. He's going to try again today. Merlin, you're not thinking of saving this one either, are you?"

"What? No! What makes you think that?"

Arthur ignored him.

"Because if you are, I shall have to tell my father, your King."

"Arthur, I said I wasn't thinking of anything like that."

"Good."

Arthur walked towards the door before stopping and turning back.

"What were you thinking then?"

Merlin looked at him as he straightened.

"I was just thinking..."

Arthur raised his brows at Merlin's slight pause, waiting.

"...about... How much of a prat you are."

"Well, _Mer_lin, are you wanting to go into the stocks today as well?"

"No, I-"

Merlin cut off as he heard her voice again.

_Emrys... Help me, please... I cannot last much longer..._

"_Merlin_?"

Merlin looked at Arthur who stared back.

"I have to do something."

Merlin was about to walk out the door until Arthur's arm blocked him.

"Where do you think you're going? You still have chores to do."

Merlin stared fiercely at Arthur.

"I have to help her Arthur, or she's going to _die_."

"Or who's going to die?"

But Merlin was already out the door. Arthur ran after him.

"_Merlin_!"

* * *

"Are you a druid?"

"No, and if I was, I wouldn't tell you anyway." she replied weakly.

She screamed as he pressed the burning hot iron once again t her skin. She writhed in her chains to try and get away from the pain before slumping against the wall, hanging limp.

"Please... No more..." she whispered out.

"Answer me, and you will not have to endure more." the witchfinder replied, heating up the iron again.

She gave a little shake of her head. It was all she managed before blacking out, leaving the witchfinder cursing at her.

* * *

"_Merlin_!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and spun him around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm going to save the druid girl." Merlin replied seriously.

"No, you're not. It's against the laws."

"I don't care." Merlin said flatly.

"You don't care if you lose your head for saving her?" Arthur shook his head, "I absolutely forbid you from saving her."

"You can't do that."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"I'm the Crown Prince. I forbid you. And that's an order."

Merlin glared at Arthur, knowing he couldn't go against a direct order like that, but hating it all the same. Doesn't Arthur _know_ the druids don't deserve this? They are peaceful people! If they hate Uther, Merlin wouldn't blame them.

Arthur, knowing he had stopped Merlin for now, turned back the way they came.

"Lets go. I want you to fill my bathtub for me."

Merlin sighed in resignation, and looked towards the dungeons before facing Arthur again.

"Better get you washed then! Heaven knows you need a wash." Merlin said.

"Are you trying to say I smell?"

"Not exactly."

"I do not _stink_!"

Merlin's face broke into a grin.

"Not yet then."

Arthur took a swipe at Merlin's head, who only just ducked in time. They kept up their banter all the way back to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

That night, Merlin was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He was torn between wanting to save the girl and following Arthur's orders. The girl had called out to him again today, and it had taken all his willpower not to race down there and break her free. Merlin lifted his head in inspiration. If he ever needed advice on what to do, now was the time. And he knew just who to go to.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure this time, young warlock?"

Merlin looked up at the Great Dragon.

"I need advice. About the druid girl in the dungeons and about Arthur's orders."

Kilgharrah regarded the warlock for a long moment.

"And what would you like to know?"

"I need to know... If I should save the girl."

"The girl you speak of is not a druid. She is as magical as you are, though her full powers have not yet been awakened. Despite that, she is not a druid."

"Then who is she?"

"She is someone you should not be wary of. She is just as remarkable as you are, both in will and power. You both share an unbreakable bond."

"What bond?"

Kilgharrah gave a small chuckle and stretched his wings.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

He took off, leaving Merlin shouting after him for more 'advice'. When Merlin realised he wasn't coming back, he stared after him in frustration before making his way back to Camelot.

* * *

Yes, by this time, Merlin had already freed Kilgharrah. Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Healing

_**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own anything Merlin related**  
_

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Healing**_

* * *

Merlin hadn't gotten any sleep _at all._ He had stayed up, pondering Kilgharrah's words, trying to unravel what he had said, trying, and failing, to make sense of them. It obviously didn't work out as he brought up Arthur's breakfast and trying to stifle yawns.

He shuffled into the room and set the tray on the table and turned, finally realising that Arthur was already up and dressed.

"Morning, Sire." Merlin yawned yet again.

Arthur frowned at him.

"Did you go to bed last night?" he asked.

"Yes," Merlin replied, starting to make Arthur's bed, "Didn't sleep though."

"Why is that?"

"I was thinking."

Arthur snorted as he sat down at the table, his brows raised.

"You, thinking?"

"I know it's hard to believe." Merlin said, grinning.

Arthur rolled his eyes and began to eat.

"So, what _were _you thinking about then?"

"About-"

Merlin cut off as she called to him again.

_Emrys... Help..._

Merlin froze. Should he help her or ignore her? All his instincts were telling him to help, but Arthur's orders told him not to.

_Help... Please..._

Merlin made up his mind. He was going to help her. He was just going to have to convince Arthur. He glanced at said Prince, who was eyeing him with still-raised brows. Merlin had a plan to do that.

* * *

After he had given Arthur his lunch that day, Merlin gave Arthur an excuse, saying Gaius needed him to collect new herbs, and could he please have a couple of hours off. Arthur agreed and Merlin left him to eat. Instead of going to gather herbs, Merlin made his way down to the dungeons, hiding in alcoves and behind pillars if he needed to. He distracted the guards at the dungeons before sneaking in.

It wasn't hard to find the girl. She was the only one in the dungeons. When Merlin spotted her, his eyes widened in horror. Beads of blood were making their way down her slumped body. He could spot burn marks on her arms and one on her cheek, though from where he stood, he could not see what would have made the burns. Her long, black hair was sticking to her head and she was shivering violently. Her arms were held above her head, and he swore one of her wrists were broken. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them as he approached her cell door. Her striking blue eyes stared at him dully.

"Hello," Merlin whispered.

The girl merely continued to stare. To Merlin, it felt as if she was accusing him of coming too late.

"Look, I'm sorry I came late. Arthur ordered me not to help, but I'm going to anyway."

"Now?" she rasped out.

"I can't. Arthur doesn't know I'm down here. I need to convince him to help me to help you first. Is that okay? Do you think you could hold out long enough?"

She nodded weakly.

"I'll try."

Merlin felt guilty for making her wait even longer.

"I'll get you out by dinner. I promise."

She gave a small smile.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Merilia."

Merlin smiled at her.

"Well, Merilia. I'll be back."

But Merilia had lost consciousness.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin knew how to get Arthur down to the dungeons. His plan was to let Arthur see how bad a state Merilia is in. As soon as Arthur saw her, he would immediately get into action. Merlin just hoped that Merilia wouldn't be in an even worse state than she was in already. Merlin brought up Arthur's dinner an hour early.

"Merlin, why are you early?"

Merlin set the tray down in front of Arthur before answering.

"The girl in the dungeons, she requested to talk to you."

"I don't talk to druids."

Merlin winced.

"It's only a talk."

"Talk? About what?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I just got told to pass the message on. She said it was urgent, and you _have_ to go down."

Arthur sighed and nodded, picking up his cutlery and beginning to eat.

"We'll go down after I've finished."

Merlin smiled inwardly.

* * *

Merlin hadn't planned on the witchfinder being there when Arthur and himself visited. But it did help Merlin's plan.

As they approached the dungeons, they could hear someone scream. Merlin looked at Arthur slightly nervously who looked back at him. What were they going to find? They both took a deep breath to steel themselves and entered the dungeons. Merlin led Arthur to the cell Merilia was being kept in.

What they found was a girl hanging from the wall, screaming as the witchfinder whipped her over and over again. She was losing more blood than she had been when Merlin had visited her a couple of hours before. Seeing what the witchfinder was doing, Arthur stepped into the open cell and spun the witchfinder around.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Sire, look at her. I am just about to get a confession from her."

Arthur glanced at the limp girl against the wall.

"All I see is a poor girl that has almost been whipped to death." Arthur replied flatly. "Release her."

"No, Sire! She is a druid who must pay for her crimes!"

"The only crime I see here is hurting an innocent to the brink of death."

With that, Arthur killed him with a sword to the heart.

"Merlin, free her."

Merlin hurried into the cell and, without Arthur noticing, murmured a few words in the Old Tongue which allowed the cuffs on Merilia to spring free. Merlin caught her before she fell.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Hey, I made a promise. And I always keep them." Merlin whispered back.

"As you have proven."

Merlin smiled at her before gesturing Arthur over.

"We need to take her to Gaius. He will be able to heal her."

Arthur nodded and gently lifted her up.

* * *

"Dear Lord, what happened to her?" Gaius exclaimed as Arthur set her down on a makeshift bed.

"Witchfinder." Merlin and Arthur both replied.

That was all that needed to be said as Gaius began collecting potions and herbs to heal her, Merlin helping him as Arthur stood there slightly awkwardly.

"Arthur, you can sit, you know." Merlin said, glancing at the Prince.

Arthur scowled but took a seat anyway. Merilia was breathing shallowly. She had lost consciousness on the way to the physician's quarters. Her dark hair was fanned out around her pale face, her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids.

Gaius tipped her head back as Merlin poured a purple liquid down her throat to Gaius' instructions.

"That should help with the pain a little bit." Gaius explained at Arthur and Merlin's look.

Merlin nodded as Arthur continued to look on.

"We need to close the wounds the whip has made. She's losing a lot of blood from them." Merlin said.

Gaius nodded, took one look at Merilia's face and widened his eyes in horror.

"Gaius? What is it?"

At Merlin's question, Arthur stood up and walked towards them.

"Oh, the poor girl. What exactly did the witchfinder do to her?" Gaius said quietly.

"Um... I don't know exactly. I know he whipped her and burned her." Merlin answered.

"Well, not only did he burn her, but he also marked her." Gaius said.

"Marked her? How?" Arthur spoke up.

Gaius pointed at the burn mark on her cheek. Both Merlin and Arthur leaned in to take a closer look at it.

"But that's-"

"The Pendragon crest." Gaius interrupted Arthur.

"Why would he do that?" Merlin asked, slightly confused.

"In the Olden Days, Kings used to mark each of their servants by branding their crests onto their servants' skin. However, the mark would usually be on their arms. It was to remind them who they belonged to."

Arthur looked disgusted by Gaius' explanation whereas Merlin looked horrified and shaken. He felt guilty for not rescuing her earlier.

"Would you be able to heal it?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shook his head.

"I could make it less painful for her, but I will not be able to take the burn away. The mark will stay forever."

Merlin looked at her, guilt crashing into him like angry waves in a storm. Gaius, knowing the warlock, looked at him.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. Don't beat yourself up for it. And there's _nothing_ you can do about the burn." Gaius looked at him meaningfully.

Merlin nodded, not taking his eyes off the burn on Merilia's face. She hadn't deserved any of this. No one, especially someone as young as her, deserved the treatment she got. He did not notice Arthur looking at him when Gaius had spoken.

"Your fault? How can it be your fault?" he said.

Merlin did not look at him.

"I went against your orders and saved her by getting you down into the dungeons. I only wish I had done it sooner." he replied in a defeated voice.

Arthur looked incredulous but relieved.

"I'm glad you did."

Merlin, and even Gaius, looked at the Prince in surprise, who in turn looked slightly uncomfortable. Merlin gave a faint smile and they got to work again, sewing up her wounds, cleaning the blood from her wounds and setting her broken wrist.

* * *

Was that okay? I hope it was. I really hope it didn't disappoint. I'm enjoying writing this for you guys. Review, yes?


	5. A Feeling

_**Disclaimer: I only own Merilia and that's all**_

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Feeling**_

* * *

Merilia slowly opened her eyes. It was very dark. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be. The last thing she remembered was merlin coming to save her, like he had promised. So where was she? She looked around. Through a small window, she could see it was also dark outside. So it was night. In the darkness, she could just make out a worktop filled with flasks full of liquid, and books. There were a lot of books around the room actually. And there was more flasks on shelves. It finally dawned on her. She was in the Court Physician's chambers! She carefully sat up, spotting a white haired man sleeping on another bed on the other side of the room She cautiously got off the bed and quietly made her way to the window. She hadn't counted on a bucket full of water beside the worktop, and she knocked it over. Her hands clapped her mouth and she looked around with wide eyes, hoping she hadn't woken anyone. She hadn't. Breathing a sigh of relief, Merilia bent over to pick up the bucket. She couldn't do anything about the spilled water just yet. As she straightened up, her back hit the worktop, toppling it over. A searing pain flared up in her back and she cried out with the force of it.

Candles were suddenly lighted and a door was opened. Merilia heard someone talking, but it sound like they were standing at the other end of a tunnel from her. She felt herself being lifted and then set down on the bed she had just recently vacated.

"You need to drink this."

The words finally got through to her and she downed the contents of a vial handed to her. Almost immediately, Merilia felt the pain withdrawing from her, but it left a dull ache all over her body. Her mind cleared and she blinked a few times to get her vision into focus.

"What was that?" she gasped out.

"Your wounds have not completely healed."

Merilia looked at the elderly man who had spoken.

"I'm Gaius, the Court Physician."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Merilia."

"So that's your name!"

They both turned to see the Prince standing there, embarrassed, next to Merlin.

"Yes. Merilia is my name," she paused, "Sire."

"Please, just call me Arthur."

Merilia was surprised. She knew Prince Arthur had helped to rescue her, but she was wondering why he was still here. Merlin, as if sensing what she was thinking, smiled at her.

"Arthur was worried about you, though he won't admit it. He insisted on staying the night because he wanted to see if you were healing properly when you wake. Feel honoured, he doesn't do that often."

Merilia nodded, her eyes slightly wide at the thought of the _Prince_ wanting to make sure she was okay. She could see the Prince was annoyed at Merlin for talking on his behalf, but he kept his eyes on Merilia.

"It's just... You seem so _young_. Too young to go through that kind of torture. How old are you?"

Merilia winced at the passing mention of her time in the witchfinder's company. Bowing her head, she answered him.

"I didn't get to thank you for rescuing me. So I thank you now. Mother would never forgive herself if she found out I have come to any harm." she then lifted her head, meeting Arthur's eyes, "To answer your question, I am twelve years of age."

She registered the shock on all three's faces. She looked down to avoid their stares, feeling uncomfortable.

"You are only twelve?" Arthur finally asked incredulously.

Merilia nodded. She knew what question would come next.

"How did my knights capture you?"

She took a deep breath.

"I was travelling alone when they found me at my camp. I had just stopped to rest when they stumbled upon me. I fled. Of course I did."

"Why were you travelling alone?" Merlin asked.

"Because... I convinced mother that it would be safer for the both of us if I travelled alone. I would be less conspicuous."

"Don't you know how dangerous that is? How far did you come from?" Arthur demanded.

"My last stop was... Ealdor..." she said quietly.

Merlin jolted at the name of his village. She had come from Ealdor? Or at least passed through it? If she was born in Ealdor, then surely he would know her. There was only nine years between them, after all. He shook his head and returned to the conversation at hand.

"As soon as you're healed, we must get you out of Camelot." Arthur was saying.

Merilia shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Gaius asked, "You are not safe in Camelot, not after Uther giving you that sentence."

"I can't leave. I was sent here by mother. To keep me safe."

"Safe? From what?" Merlin asked.

"From Cenred's men."

Merlin could tell she was lying. She wasn't looking at any of them, choosing to look at the floor instead. She had also hesitated before answering his question. It was funny that, considering how much he himself did it to preserve his secret. So what was she hiding?

"What exactly is Cenred doing that you have to hide from?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, I don't think they actually work for him, but they're definitely from his land. They're slave traders."

Arthur took in a sharp breath. He hated slave traders, but he also knew that Merilia was lying. Or at least hiding something from them. He was determined to find out what. He had a sneaking suspicion that Merlin had something to do with it as her eyes had licked to his manservant before giving her reply.

Gaius gently pushed Merilia to lie down. She obliged, still not looking at any of them. Gaius handed three more potions to her for her to drink up and she done so without enquiry or complaint.

"Why did you knock the table over?" Arthur suddenly asked.

She gave a small smile.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I accidentally knocked over the bucket of water ad bent to pick it up. When I straightened, I knocked into the table with my back."

"So you're clumsy?" Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, slightly scoldingly.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed in much the same tone.

Merilia laughed before wincing at the pain it caused to her wounds.

"Yes, you could say I'm clumsy. Mother says it seems to run in the family."

Again, her eyes flicked to Merlin, which both Merlin and Arthur noticed.

"Seems like someone else I know." Arthur said, glancing at Merlin.

Merlin, for his part, ignored him, but Merilia looked at him curiously.

"Who?"

Arthur smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Lets just say he's an idiot."

Merilia nodded once, accepting his answer.

"Alright."

She yawned sleepily and closed her eyes involuntarily. Gaius gestured for Merlin and Arthur to be quiet. They both nodded before Arthur practically grabbed Merlin and dragged him up the few steps to Merlin's room and shutting the door.

"What are you hiding?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin blinked at him, surprise evident on his face.

"Nothing. _She's_ the one hiding something."

"Yeah, I gathered that. I also thought whatever she's hiding, you're involved somehow. Her eyes had gone to you before she said anything about Cenred's men."

"Really? I didn't notice it."

Merlin was slightly uncomfortable but he didn't show it.

"Well, I intend to find out what she is hiding."

"Me too." Merlin said. "I just have this overwhelming sense to protect her."

Now it was Arthur's turned to look mildly surprised.

"Why?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I just have a feeling that I know her from somewhere. I just don't know where."

"Right. Well, I'll leave you to sleep."

Merlin grinned.

"See you in the morning, Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes before walking out of his room and back to the makeshift bed he had been sleeping in earlier in the main chamber. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing something important, whereas Merlin couldn't shake off the feeling that he knows Merilia.

* * *

Ba-dum-sss. And how was that? I know this chapter was slightly boring, but I thought it was necessary (no matter how slight) to get a few answers from Merilia. And I also deemed it necessary, almost essential, that Merlin is twenty one years old as someone comes into play very soon, maybe in a few chapters' time. Can you guess who? He is loved, yet hated at the same time for what he does. Anyway... Review please! Nothing makes a writer happier than getting feedback, no matter how hateful it is.


	6. Some Answers

_**Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I only own Merilia, and no one and nothing else**_

Next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Some Answers**_

* * *

Merlin sat down on the stool next to Merilia's bed. It has already been three days since they had had a proper conversation. He felt like he couldn't wait any onger for answers. But right now, she was still sleeping, so Merlin went to get his spellbook and seated himself back down next to Merilia. He must've sat there reading for what felt like hours. He was beginning to get restless.

"Interesting book you have there, Merlin."

Merlin jumped and closed the book on reflex and scrambled to hide it. He heard a small laugh and turned to find Merilia sitting up and looking at him in amusement.

"Merilia! It's er..." he glanced at his book, "not what you think." he continued, trying to give a winning smile.

Merilia rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Merlin, it's okay. I already know about you." she looked around to make sure nobody was there. "I know you have magic."

Merlin stared at her. She knew? But how? He voiced his questions to which she smiled at.

"Let's just say it was a feeling. But now I know for sure."

"And you're okay with it? You don't hate me for it? You won't turn me in?"

"Of course not. Why would I turn you in?"

"Because it's Camelot! Magic is banned!"

"Merlin. I wouldn't turn in one of my own kind. Not when they practise good magic."

Merlin was sure he had just heard the shock of his life.

"_You_ have magic too?"

Merilia nodded.

"So you see, I understand. About keeping secrets. That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

Merilia picked at a loose thread and seemed to stall before answering.

"My mother sent me here to look for my brother. She had originally wanted to travel with me, but I convinced her not to. My brother is here in Camelot. Mother had sent him for... Work... But he has magic too."

That small hesitation told Merlin that she was hiding something yet again. He was determined to figure out what.

"Merilia, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"You're as bad a liar as I am."

Merilia lifted her shoulders and dropped them again, choosing not to answer. Merlin let it go so he could ask more of his questions.

"What village or city did you come from?"

Merilia gave him a long look before answering.

"Ealdor. I was born in Ealdor."

Merlin blinked. She was born in Ealdor? That was probably more shocking than when he had found out she practised sorcery.

"Shouldn't I know you then? I was born in Ealdor too."

"I know. I remember you. We had never spoken, and mother kept me away from everyone. My adoptive name is Merida."

Merida... Merida... He does remember her!

"You were the girl who was always working in the gardens and taking home injured animals!" Merlin exclaimed.

Merilia laughed.

"Yes. That was me. And you left Ealdor when you were sixteen. When I was seven. I knew you had left to go to a safer place. You did not know I have magic simply because my magic is not as powerful as yours to just _feel_ it. I would've had to cast a very strong spell or enchantment for you to feel it."

"No, you're wrong. I did feel it. It was faint, like an itch under my skin. But I couldn't detect the source."

Merilia beamed.

"We're alike, you and I."

"You have no idea how much trouble that sentence has caused me before. Every time someone new in Camelot says that to me, they turn out to be evil."

"I'm not though."

"No, I don't think you are."

Merlin smiled reassuringly at her.

"I have one more question for you." he said.

"Go ahead."

"What spells do you know?"

Merilia hesitated. Should she tell him? It was too soon. But her instincts were telling her that she could trust him with anything. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know any spells. I was born with magic. I didn't choose to study it."

Merlin was gobsmacked. Gaius had told him that there was no one else born with magic. That it was impossible. Yet, here he is. And here she is. Both born with magic, both condemned to die since their first breath, yet haven't. Merlin could see himself in her. Except she was much younger. And she had been tortured. A feeling of sympathy and protectiveness washed over him. He vowed he won't let anyone hurt her like that again.

"Me too." Merlin found himself saying.

"I know you were too. That's why I said we're alike." Merilia smiled.

Merlin laughed. Yes, they were both alike. And for now, he was happy with the answers he got today.

* * *

_**A/N's**_

_****_Was that okay? I know it was slightly a disappointment, but it's kind of vital that Merlin knows these answers. Well, hope you all don't run away after this chapter!


	7. A Job

_**Disclaimer: I obviously only own Merilia, sadly**_

Well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Job**_

* * *

Merilia was now fully recovered from her time with the witchfinder. It had been three weeks since she had been rescued. During those three weeks, Arthur finally managed to convince Uther that the witchfinder had been wrong, that Merilia was only a small, innocent girl and not a druid. That she had been recently orphaned and had been travelling to Camelot for shelter and a job. It had taken many talks, dinners and arguments with Uther for him to finally be convinced that Merilia was not a druid and in no means practised magic.

Getting up from her bed of three weeks, Merilia got changed into a blue dress Gwen had made for her. She found out it fit her perfectly. Then again, Gwen is the best seamstress in town, not to mention Lady Morgana's maid. Merilia decided that today would be the day she would find a small job she could do to earn money. She put on her cloak that Merlin had managed to take back and pulled open the door, almost walking into someone.

"Sorry!" she gasped.

There was a small chuckle and Merilia looked up to find Merlin standing in the doorway.

"Its alright. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to find a small job to earn money."

"Is that so?"

Merilia nodded and watched as Merlin took on a thoughtful expression. He seemed to be arguing with himself. Merilia waited patiently for him to finish his thinking. He seemed to come to a conclusion as his eyes cleared and he smiled down at her.

"I know who can help. Follow me."

Merlin turned and began walking with Merilia following close behind. She looked around as she walked, fascinated by the castle and the amount of servants and guards around. Her cloak billowed out behind her as she hurried to keep up with Merlin, the guards watching her suspiciously. She looked out of windows as she passed. The glimpses she caught were stunning. But she knew that under all the beauty of Camelot, there was the underlying sinister feels of execution if you were caught of being a sorcerer or even accused of one. Merilia shuddered at that. She had had the misfortune of being caught and brought to Camelot at the time of the witchfinder's visit. She always managed to get herself into trouble, even in a quiet village like Ealdor. Merilia shook those thoughts away as Merlin stopped outside a door, Merilia having to stop herself from walking into him. She looked up at Merlin as he knocked twice before opening the door.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to walk in anyway?"

_Merlin must have fast reflexes,_ Merilia thought as Merlin ducked to avoid being hit in the face by a goblet. Thankfully Merilia didn't get hit as she was standing right behind Merlin.

"That was uncalled for! I brought someone who needs a little help." Merlin scowled.

Merilia stepped out from behind Merlin and looked up at Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened slightly and he hurriedly stood up and walked towards them. Merlin closed the door and moved to clean up the Prince's table.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Fully recovered. Except a couple of twinges if I over-exert myself, I'm fine, thank you." Merilia answered.

There was a sudden crash and both Arthur and Merilia turned to find Merlin leaning right over the table, his hand outsretched. He was looking down at a jug on the floor with water spilling everywhere. After a few moments of silence, Merlin looked up at Arthur and gave a quick, innocent smile. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"As clumsy as ever."

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed a cloth, moving around the table to clean up the water. Merilia hurried over and grabbed another cloth, kneeling down to help. Merlin looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping." she said simply.

Merlin gave a quick smile. They quickly cleaned up the water in silence, both ignoring the Prince as he sat on his bed and watched them. When they were done, Merilia picked up the jug and stood up, setting it on the table. They then both went to a bucket in the corner of the room and wrung the cloths out as best they could.

"It seems as if you have done that sort of thing before." Arthur commented.

Merilia turned to look at him, shrugging as she did so.

"I've knocked over a lot of things in my life."

"Seems like someone else I know." Arthur nodded at Merlin.

Merlin gave a sheepish grin as he moved over to make Arthur's bed, Arthur moving to stand by the window. Merilia went to clean up the rest of the table, tidying up Arthur's breakfast tray before wiping the table clean in an orderly manner. Both Merlin and Merilia then went to the fireplace and began to pile wood into the grate. Merilia then started the fire after two tries and they both stood up, brushing themselves down then turning to face Arthur.

"That was impressive." he said.

Merilia smiled.

"I used to help an elderly couple back in my village." she answered.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Merlin.

"She seems more competent than you, Merlin. I should hire her instead."

"See, that's what we came to you about." Merlin replied quickly.

Arthur raised his brows in slight surprise before quickly hiding it, his Prince mask in place.

"What do you mean?"

"Merilia is looking for a job. Since she seems more _competent_ than me, why don't you give her a job as a servant?"

Merilia looked at Merlin in shock. A servant, here at the castle? That was probably the highest paying job in the whole city! Merilia looked at Arthur pleadingly. Arthur was scrutinising her. She seemed entirely too small and young to be working as a servant.

"Merlin, she is far too young. Most servants are fourteen or over!"

"I may be young, but I can cook, make beds, clean rooms, do the laundry, brush horses and get people changed. I can polish armour and sharpen swords," she paused, "Sire."

"You can do all that?" Merlin asked.

Both Merlin and Arthur was staring at her, wondering how a mere twelve year old _girl_ can polish armour and sharpen swords.

"I used to work for a noble in Mercia." she said, as if that answered everything.

Arthur thought for a moment. There would be more convincing his father if he was to hire her, but surely he wouldn't ignore his own son's recommendations. Not if Arthur told him that she would be a great asset to the staff. Arthur nodded to himself.

"I shall have to talk to father, but if he agrees, you're hired. We have Prince Edwin visiting in three days' time. If you're hired, you could wait on him for his stay."

Merilia bowed her head.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Go, do something at the market for the time being. I will send word about how it went with my father."

Merilia smiled at Arthur, waved goodbye to Merlin and walked out to explore the town.

* * *

Merilia couldn't stop smiling. The market was amazing. There were so many people buying and selling for so many things. She earned a lot of suspicious looks from the people of the market. In Camelot, word travelled fast about who was the new person to be accused of practising magic. And of course, the most recent person had been Merilia. And they knew it was her because of the green cloak she was wearing. Only the druids wore cloaks in that shade of green. But she was not a druid. She had stolen it from one when she had gone to them for help. But the people of Camelot did not know that.

A stall selling fruit caught her eye. She walked over to it, putting on a friendly smile.

"Sir, how much is it for an apple?"

The man behind the stall eyed her darkly, looking at her cloak in distaste.

"We do not sell to druids." he spat.

Shocked, Merilia could only stare at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry? I'm not a druid." she managed to stammer out.

"Right. It's what they all say."

Merilia uncertainly turned away from the man's hateful gaze only to find everyone in the market staring at her. Not making eye contact, Merilia walked out of the market, everyone parting for her as if she was the King's ward herself. A feeling of uneasiness seeped over her as eyes followed her path towards the felt her heart sink. The people of Camelot did not trust her, a twelve year old girl. All because she had been accused of being a druid and then because she was wearing one of their cloaks. Merilia felt as if she did not belong. And perhaps she didn't.

She gave a small sigh as she stepped in Gaius' chambers. Merlin, who had been seated at the table, looked up from eating.

"What's the matter?"

Merilia did not answer until she had taken the stolen cloak off and draped it over a chair.

"The people of Camelot do not trust me. They truly think I am a druid."

And she proceeded to tell Merlin what had happened in the market. He listened in sympathy. _How could one distrust an innocent twelve year old? _he thought. _You almost listened to Kilgharrah when Mordred was only twelve. Surely that's the same as distrust, _a small voice in his mind whispered. He pushed that thought away. Merilia was different. _Her_ destiny wasn't to kill Arthur. _How would you know? _that voice spoke up again. Merlin forcefully pushed it aside. But the voice was right. How would he know her destiny? He made a mental note to ask Kilgharrah tonight. After all, one could never be too sure.

"Well, cheer up Merilia." Merlin spoke up, "You've been hired as a servant and will serve Prince Edwin in three days' time!"

Merilia's face visibly lit up.

"I've been hired? Really?"

Merlin nodded, grinning at the young girl's enthusiasm.

"I need to thank Arthur!"

She stood up, grabbed her cloak without a second thought and fastened it on. She walked to the door then turned back to Merlin who was watching her, grin still in place.

"Thank you for everything, Merlin." she said softly.

Merlin positively beamed. Not many people thanked him, and for some reason, a girl he barely knew who had thanked him had put him into an extremely good mood. He was glad he had rescued her.

* * *

_**A/N's**_

I was rushing this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not up to standards or if there was any mistakes. Oh yeah, the thing that happened in the market; it's kinda like a foreshadowing thing of how she'll be treated later on by different people. Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Prince Edwin

_**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say that I don't own Merlin, only Merilia. Oh, and now Edwin and King Leonard.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Prince Edwin**_

* * *

They were all gathered in the throne room, the King, his ward, the Prince, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, the council and Merilia. Merilia had to be there as today was the day King Leonard and his son, Prince Edwin, would arrive at Camelot. She couldn't wait to start work. Merilia was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement, but she refrained from doing so as she knew it would not give a good first impression. She was standing next to Merlin, who was standing behind and to the side of Arthur, with her hands clasped in front of her.

The double doors suddenly opened and an ageing man wearing a rich blue cape and a golden crown on his head walked in, followed by a black haired young man wearing breeches, chainmail and a cape in the same shade of blue as the older man's. A golden circlet sat on his black hair and he seemed arrogant. Uther walked forward to greet King Leonard, Arthur and Morgana following him with Gwen and Merlin following them and Merilia following Merlin. Uther and Leonard clasped each other's forearms in greeting.

"Welcome to Camelot, King Leonard. We hope your stay here will be enjoyable." Uther said with a smile.

King Leonard gave an answering smile.

"I'm sure it will be." Leonard clasped a hand on his son's shoulder, "I believe you remember my son, Edwin?"

"Indeed." Uther replied, turning to shake Edwin's hand. "You have grown into a fine young lad, Prince Edwin."

Prince Edwin gave a wide smile and gave a small bow.

"Thank you, Sire. You lead a great kingdom." he said flatteringly.

Merilia thought he was laying it on a little thick, but she did not respond in any way. She continued to watch as Arthur shook hands first with King Leonard then with Prince Edwin. Morgana then stepped forward and each of the visiting royalties took her hand and kissed it.

"I hope our guest chambers are fit for you." Uther said.

"Knowing you, dear friend, it will be." Leonard replied, "Will I be occupying my usual chambers?"

"Yes. We saved it for you." Uther nodded once. "And of course Prince Edwin is welcome back in his old chambers."

Edwin looked smug as Arthur stepped forward, gesturing for Merilia to do the same.

"This is Merilia. She will be serving you for the duration of your stay." Arthur said to Edwin.

Edwin looked down at her, scrutinising. Merilia curtsied respectfully, keeping her eyes on the floor. She could almost _feel_ the black haired Prince sneering at her and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but _she_ will be serving me? She is far too young."

"She has proven herself to be competent." Arthur replied.

Merilia dared to look at the Prince she will be serving and saw that he was looking at her through narrowed eyes. His unsettling gaze made her hastily drop her eyes back to the floor.

"Very well."" Edwin finally said. "May I be excused?" he added to the two Kings.

Uther nodded as Leonard waved his hand dismissively. Edwin bowed and turned, walking back the way he came. Arthur gave a nod at Leonard before following, Merlin and Merilia hurrying in their wake. All four walked in silence until they reached a specific corridor.

"Would you be attending the training for the knights tomorrow morning?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I will. Haven't I always?" Edwin replied arrogantly.

Arthur nodded his assent. Little did the Princes know that the two servants were having a silent conversation.

_Be careful, Merilia. Prince Edwin is notorious for mistreating servants._

_I'll be careful._

"_Merlin_?"

Both servants' attentions snapped back to the Princes.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to polish my armour and sharpen my sword for tomorrow." Arthur said.

Merlin, in a true servant's way, bowed his head respectfully. They both turned and walked away, Merlin glancing back and giving Merilia a wink. She let out a small giggle before quickly stifling it when she noticed Prince Edwin looking at her. Composing her face into a neutral but respectful expression, she kept her eyes averted as she too bowed her head.

"What would you have me do, Sire?"

Glancing at him, Merilia noticed the gleam that appeared in his eyes. She gave a small gulp and stared at the floor again.

"I need you to bring up two of my trunks."

"Which ones are they, Sire?"

"One with my clothes, and the other with my armour and weapons."

"Your... Your armour and weapons?"

"That's what I said."

Merilia gave a small grimace before curtseying.

"As you wish, Sire. I shall fetch them straight away."

Edwin nodded to show that he approved. He watched her, eyes still gleaming, as she hurried to the entrance of the castle to pick up his trunks.

* * *

_**A/N's**_

Sorry this chapter was so short, so I'm gonna make it up to you and make the next chapter as long as I can make it. Hope that will do. Again, I'm sorry. Anyway, what do you make of Edwin?


	9. The First Day

_**Disclaimer: The usual...**_

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The First Day**_

* * *

Dragging up his trunk of clothes hadn't been that bad. She managed to get the trunk to his chambers within half an hour. His trunk full of armour was a whole different story. That was hell. It was extraordinarily heavy and she had already dropped it a few times on the way to Prince Edwin's chambers. Once, Merilia had even accidentally knocked it down a set of steps when she had stopped at the top for a little rest. It had burst open at the bottom and she sighed in resignation. She had a suspicion that Prince Edwin was deliberately making her take his trunk of armour to his chambers without offering any help.

However, after a whole hour of struggling with the trunk, she managed to get the trunk to the visiting Prince's chambers. Merilia rested herself against the door, trying to catch her breath. She hadn't expected the door to suddenly open and she fell backwards onto the floor. Scraping her elbow on the ground and trying to blink back the darkness swiftly sweeping towards her, Merilia gasped for breath.

"What are you doing down there? Where's my armour?" Edwin demanded, glaring at her.

Merilia scrambled up and curtsied, wincing at the pain where her head had knocked against the floor.

"I'm sorry... I... The trunk was heavy... Almost dropped it a few times... But it's here..."

"Where?"

"Outside your chambers, Sire. I'll just get it."

Edwin stood in the middle of the room as Merilia dragged the trunk in backwards, enjoying the way she struggled.

"Where would you like it, Sire?" she panted, wiping her brow.

Edwin looked around the room and smirked.

"On top of my cabinet will do." he said, pointing.

Merilia looked at the cabinet before looking back at her current master. Incredulity took over her face.

"Are you sure, Sire? I mean... It's so high, and..."

Her voice petered out as he gave her such a chilling look that she had to suppress a shiver.

"I'll have it up there as soon as possible." she said quietly. "Would you like me to polish your armour first?"

Edwin, knowing that she was trying to make her load easier, shook his head.

"No, I don't need it polished right now."

Her face fell and she turned towards the trunk.

"Yes, Sire."

Merilia dragged the trunk towards the cabinet. She took a deep breath and tried to lift it. She strained to get it up by using the wall of the cabinet, but she only managed to get it a couple of centimeters off the ground before she had to put it down again.

"S-Sire...?" she panted, "Could you... Please could you help me?"

"I don't do servants' work." he sneered.

At that moment there was a knock. Merilia hurried to open it to see Merlin standing there. She opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing Arthur to walk in first, Merlin following behind.

"Sire, Prince Arthur is here." Merilia announced.

Edwin straightened his posture and his arrogant smirk came back.

"Why Arthur! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have come to tell you that both our fathers request our presence at dinner." Arthur said.

Edwin inclined his head.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"That is all." Arthur glanced at Merilia's bowed head, "How is your maid servant doing?"

"She seems competent enough. I have told her to put my armour on top of the cabinet."

"That trunk? On the cabinet? Edwin, she is but a girl!"

"Yes, and she is to serve me for my stay, is she not?"

Arthur stared at Edwin incredulously before masking his emotions.

"Of course. Accept my apologies."

"I accept."

Arthur gave a slight, stiff bow.

"But allow Merlin to help with the trunk. After all, she is only twelve."

At those words, Merlin quickly walked to Merilia and helped her lift the trunk onto the cabinet whilst Edwin watched with carefully concealed distaste. Once the trunk was up there, Merilia could have cried with relief. She gave Merlin a grateful smile then turned to Arthur and gave him the same. Arthur could only acknowledge her in the only way he could with Edwin there; a small, tiny nod of his head.

"I shall retrieve your lunch, m' Lord." Merilia said.

"Very well." Edwin replied.

Merilia bowed to all three men in the room before leaving.

* * *

Merilia walked into the busy kitchen, looking around herself curiously. She had never seen so many servants in one place before. She searched for the head cook, the one who dealt with all the meals for the most important nobles. Like Prince Edwin. She scowled at the thought of the cocky prince. Her muscles were aching from the job he had given her. _Merlin was right,_ Merilia thought. _I should be careful._ However, all thoughts of Edwin and his mean treatment towards her flew out of her head as she felt eyes upon her. Furtively looking around, Merilia noticed most of the staff staring at her. She took no notice. It would be just like that day back in the market if she said anything. She silently took a plate, placed it on a tray and on spotting the head cook, Merilia made her way towards her, weaving between the many staring servants. She was starting to get nervous. A small knot of servants were glaring at her, all male. She gulped and avoided their gaze.

"Er, excuse me? Head cook?" Merilia said timidly.

The head cook turned and glared at her so fiercely that Merilia immediately shrank back. Nevertheless, she held out the tray.

"I need to take up Prince Edwin's lunch."

Wordlessly, the cook filled up the plate and gave her cutlery and a cover for the food.

"Thank you." Merilia whispered.

The cook just turned her back on her to deal with others. Merilia, not wanting to stay in the kitchen for any longer, hastily made her way to the door. She cringed slightly at the hostile looks she felt coming her way, tripping over something on the way out and stumbling, almost dropping Edwin's lunch. She practically fled from the kitchen then, tears burning the back of her eyes as she heard laughter and sniggers behind her before the doors closed.

* * *

Merilia was sitting in the armoury when they came in. Sir Leon's and Sir Gadreg's manservant had walked in, and Merilia had only briefly looked up from sharpening Edwin's sword and caught the eyes of Sir Leon's servant, who looked at her maliciously. She swallowed and went back to sharpening the sword. That was when she felt herself being hauled to her feet, the sword almost slipping out of her hands in shock.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Shut up!" Leon's servant snarled.

He slapped her and her head whipped to the side at the impact, a red hand print blossoming on the same cheek the Pendragon crest had been branded onto.

"Scum like you don't deserve to serve a prince!"

Merilia glared at him. _Sampson_, her mind supplied the name.

"People like _you_ don't deserve to serve even a knight." Merilia said fiercely.

Sampson growled before bringing a sword down towards her. Fast as lightning, Merilia brought up Edwin's sword and blocked the sword Sampson was wielding. She saw shock flutter in his eyes before the door opened. All three servants' heads turned towards the door to see Arthur striding in with Merlin following close behind. They both froze on noticing Merilia and Sampson clashing swords.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Sire! Sampson... He attacked me!" Merilia said breathlessly before the other two could say anything.

Sampson and Sir Gadreg's servant, Gregory, began protesting loudly only to be stopped by Arthur holding his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. Unhand her immediately and leave. No gentleman handles a lady like that. Your masters will be handling your punishments as they see fit."

The two servants bowed their heads, sent one last glare at Merilia and left.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked, walking towards her.

Merilia shook her head, her hand unconsciously going to her cheek. Merlin gently pulled her hand away and both prince and servant stared.

"He slapped you?" Merlin finally said.

"_Mer_lin."

Merilia nodded, ignoring Arthur's underlying warning to Merlin.

"I'm sure he was going to run me through with Sir Leon's sword."

Merlin clenched his hands into fists, trying to control his anger so his magic wouldn't come out.

"I'll talk to Sir Leon and Sir Gadreg. They'll be lucky if they don't get put in the dungeons for this. It would be different if you were a sorceress."

Merilia and Merlin exchanged looks that Arthur seemed to not notice. _Oh Arthur, if only you knew,_ both Merlin and Merilia were thinking.

"I shall tell Prince Edwin you are dismissed for the day. Pass me his sword; I shall return it."

Merilia gave Arthur the sword and its sheath before giving a curtsy.

"Thank you, Arthur. Sire. You will be a great King one day."

Merilia gave one last look at Arthur and Merlin before walking out, feeling considerably lighter.

* * *

_**A/N's**_

I'm sorry this took so long. I tried. I don't know if it's as long as I promised. But review anyway. I live for them!


End file.
